Poisonous
by VocaloidWriter
Summary: Len, a patient at the hospital with anorexia, meets a leukemia patient, Miku, and his life turns from dull to exciting. For Lenku Week.


**VW: Day 4 (Hospital Love), Prompt 2:**

**"Write a story about a PatientxPatient relationship between Miku and Len."**

**A little thing I thought up, all in a story. I tried not to cry while writing parts because hospital fanfics always seem sad. And Miku's cancer is real, you can search it up. I don't exactly know if there's a cure, though.**

* * *

>"Don't worry, Len, the doctors and nurses will treat you perfectly. I <em>promise<em> I'll visit soon!" Rin Kagamine called to her anorexic twin, Len Kagamine. He had been dropped off at the special hospital; not the regular hospital, but not the looney bin either, just a hospital to treat special cases.

He walked down the confusing hallways of the never-ending white hospital, earning a "hello" from a nurse or two. The blond walked into his room, only to see a girl about his age in the bed. Her hair was in teal twintails and she was dress in a white robe, probably a hospital robe.

_"Sorry,"_ he muttered, yet she called out.

"No, _please_ stay!" she said, and he turned around.

"Do you want company?" he asked, and she nodded. He sighed and sat down in the chair in front of her. "Hi."

"I'm Hatsune. Miku Hatsune." she said, her voice bubbly.

"Kagamine. Len Kagamine." he replied sadly.

"Are you in here for depression?" Miku asked. "If so, you have a buddy: _Neru-chan!_ She's constantly wailing for me while I try to sleep."

"No, I'm in here for anorexia. You?" Len asked.

"I have acute myeloid leukemia, which is rare. I also have a buddy: Ia Myeloid. She has no last name, so she got Myeloid for her last name." Miku answered.

Len fidgeted in his chair a bit. This girl _definitely_ had it worse than him. "I have a question: do you like cake?" she asked. He nodded.

"Then maybe I should get Nurse Ann to bring me _twice_ as much cake next time so you can share with me!" Miku said, then picked up her plate of strawberry shortcake and dug in.

He sighed. She was such a child. Even after _stating_ his problem, she offered food.

* * *

>"Oh, you came back!"<p><p>

The cheerful voice of the teal-headed teenager resounded throughout the empty room, and he let out a weak smile.

"I am back." he confirmed.

"Nurse Ann should be here with your cake soon. It's _lemon-flavored!"_ Miku said, bouncing up in her bed.

"Do you ever get out of that bed?" he asked, then put a hand over his mouth. _"Sorry!_ That was a bad question! I'm so sorry, I really didn't-" He was cut off by laughter. _Her_ laughter.

"You're _adorable_ when you're embarrassed!" she said. He realized the tips of his ears were boiling, yet his face became completely red as well.

After a minute, the laughter stopped and her face became somewhat serious. "It's been a while since I've been out of this bed. About two years, actually. I'm just too weak; my leukemia gets worse and worse little by little each day. No cure." she answered, and a silence was held.

"I'm sorry."

A silent tear rolled down her check, yet a smile was played on her face. "It's alright."

* * *

>"Again, sorry for being rude last time." he apologized sheepishly, his ears a brilliant red. She giggled.<p><p>

"You're cute!" she said, and his face got hotter.

"Sh-shut up," he muttered, sitting down in front her.

_"Adorable~!"_ Miku sang.

"You have a _really_ nice voice." Len said, and the tealette blushed.

There was a knock on the door. "I have your cheesecake." Nurse Ann's voice called, and she stepped in the room.

"Gimme!" Miku said happily, then started eating. Nurse Ann eyed Len.

"Kagamine, aren't you supposed to be in your room? Doctor Kamui needs to go over your _'diet'_ with you." she asked.

"Can't tell _me_ what to do. Besides, I'd rather stay with my friend." Len answered.

_"Rebel,"_ Miku murmured, eyes shining, "I've always wanted to meet a _rebel."_

She shot up in her bed, her heart rate monitor beeping like crazy. She met her nose to Len's, shocking the nurse. "Tell me what it's like, being a _rebel!"_ she demanded.

"Miku, sit back! That's going to hurt you!" Ann ordered.

"I don't care!" Miku replied, turning to Ann. "I want to know Len's life, from the first breath to the current breath!"

* * *

>Everyday, Len would visit Miku. Although it looked like she was bursting with energy, he knew that everyday she was getting weaker — and not because of her disease.<p><p>

He saw something he _shouldn't_ have.

"Make the dose _bigger_ this time."

"You _jerk!"_ Len hissed, barging into the kitchen. There stood the cook and Doctor Kamui, poisoning Miku's cake. "You're trying to _kill_ her!"

Doctor Kamui sighed. "Len, there's no cure. We can't do _anything,_ so we just slowly kill her." he explained. He picked up the plate but Len snatched it and threw it at the wall, sharp shards of glass crashing to the floor.

"That doesn't mean you give up on her! Find a _goddamn cure_ and _help_ her!" Len cussed, shocking Doctor Kamui. "You're a doctor — it's your job to find her a cure and make sure she lives a perfectly _normal_ life!"

* * *

>"Miku, you need to quit eating your cake." Len said later that day, and Miku dropped her fork.<p><p>

_"No."_ she replied.

"Miku, it's bad for you." he said.

"I don't get cavities." Miku replied.

"That's not what I _mean!"_ he nearly shouted, then got up and put her into his embrace. "Please stop." Silent tears trailed down his cheeks and onto her shoulder, making her cry. The tealette squeezed the blond harder.

"I'm sorry!" she whispered.

"Just promise me." he replied.

"I'd be an idiot if I said I won't promise you." Miku said, chuckling bitterly.

* * *

>"Len, I'm going to die in a day." Miku announced.<p><p>

Shock. Initial shock was written all over his face.

"No! This _can't_ be! I thought-" "My leukemia got _worse._ The white blood cells are dying. I don't have much time, so I want to spend my last day with you." she interrupted, and could see his tears dropping onto the floor.

"So, first thing's first: I love you. And not like a sister or a best friend, like a girlfriend or a wife." she continued, being straightforward. His whole face was painted red and pouted.

"Lucky, you don't stutter. I just would've _fainted_ while confessing." he muttered, and she smiled.

"So, the second thing is, I want you to show me the world and how much it has changed. A short first date." Miku said, and she started to get out of bed.

"Woah, don't hurt yourself!" Len said, then carefully picked her up. "I'll _carry_ you." He grinned as she blushed.

So, he carried her everywhere he thought was interesting — the garden, the lobby, Neru Akita's room, the cafeteria, and the ward for people with eating disorders such as his own. Even though they were given weird stares, they kept going on their small trip.

"What's next on your bucket list?" he asked.

"Kiss a boy." she answered.

"You know that's a dangerous thing to do in a- oh, nevermind." He cut himself off as she gently placed a kiss on his cheek. "What else?"

"Talk to Ia one last time." she answered, and Len fetched the strawberry blonde in no time. Ia was a very pretty girl, but Len thought Miku was much more beautiful. Ia had the same pale skin and deadened and saddened eyes as Miku, yet had the same positive attitude as the tealette.

"Hey Miku, it's been a while since we-" "I'm dying." Miku cut off. Ia let out a bitter laugh.

"We both are, sister." she said. Miku shook her head.

"No. Tomorrow I'm gone. Dead. _Not breathing._ The doctors said so. I want to talk to you one last time." she explained, and Ia gasped as tears welled in her eyes.

_"N-no!_ You _can't!_ You're too young!" Ia cried.

"Look, when I'm dead-" "Don't say that word." the strawberry blonde interrupted.

"Okay, when I'm _gone,_ I want you to sing one of my songs. Slow, gentle, saddening. And, please keep Len company. He needs it. After all, he's gonna be single in twenty-four hours." A bitter laugh, then a straight face. "Sorry. Bad joke."

"Everything will be so dull and boring without you." Ia muttered.

"Yeah, I hope I'll go somewhere good when I'm gone. Heaven doesn't want me and Hell is afraid I'll take over." Miku joked, and both friends laughed.

"Goodbye!" they called to each other, giggling and waving.

* * *

>He took her hand in his and it shook as he trembled, crying a bit. "It's my last day. I'm going to be dead." she muttered.<p><p>

"Don't say that," he replied.

"I can't help it; it's hard knowing that in a few breaths, you'll be dead." she retorted. "Not to mention, my family isn't here to watch their little girl die."

"Just remember that you always have me." Len said, but Miku was still frowning. "My sister Rin says that when you're stuck in something you can't get out of, just fight."

"I _can't_ fight." she bluntly said, and he paged Doctor Shion. Hasty footsteps were heard running down the hall and the blunet ran in, with Nurse Gumi at his side.

"What it is?" he asked.

"Put Miku on life support. She needs a bone marrow transplant." Len demanded.

"And what makes you think you can-" "Has anyone done anything from you because they loved you? 'Cause if so, that's what Kagamine is doing for Hatsune." Nurse Gumi interrupted. "You _better_ go set up that surgery date, which _better_ be sometime this week, and find a donor!"

"Y-yes!" Doctor Shion said, running straight out as Nurse Gumi paged other nurses to help with life support.

Miku's eyes shone bright with hope. "Len, you're amazing!" she said, her heart rate monitor having a faster pace of beeping.

"I love you." he said, smiling.

"I love you too!" she replied happily, nearly squeezing him to death.

"Young love," Nurse Gumi whispered to Nurse Luka and Nurse Ann, smiling. Both nodded in agreement, also smiling.

"There were an odd pair at first," Ann noted, "because he was distant and she was close. But, they made it work."

* * *

>She blinked as she opened her eyes in her temporary room. Yes, she had been moved after the transplant with her donor. She turned to look at them, but the sheets of their bed covered them.<p><p>

"Hey! Hey, wake up! I wanna meet you!" Miku called. The figure turned over and groaned, as if in pain.

The tealette shakily put her feet over the edge of the bed and set a foot on the cold, tiled floor. She slowly got up and almost fell down, but made a short sprint over to the over bed and gently shook the person. _"Hello?"_ she asked.

A familiar face resurfaced and he smiled weakly. Tears streamed down her cheeks. _"Len!"_ she sobbed, squeezing him. _"Why?"_

"Because I love you." he answered.

Miku embraced Len. "Love you too."


End file.
